


Rock A Bye Baby

by ThePurpleMermaid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Private Investigators, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleMermaid/pseuds/ThePurpleMermaid
Summary: Almost 17 years ago, baby Gabriel went missing from his grandfathers house. Now, three months before his 17th birthday, Grandfather David hires Alyzabeth and James, two private investigators from Connecticut, to locate Gabriel and find out what happened that night as his final wish. But, as Alyzabeth and James follow the trail, they find that no one wants to help and someone is wiling to kill to keep what happened to baby Gabriel a secret forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream about this the other night, and realized that this would be an amazing book if I could write it right, so here is my attempt at a small piece of it lol. Please leave kudos and reviews and criticism!

                                                                                                            _Almost 17 years ago…_

   
     David Russell looked down upon his grandson that he rocked in his arms. The baby, less than a week old, looked at him sleepily and in slight resentment of not being his mother. David had taken the baby for the night so the new parents could get some rest. His daughter, the baby’s mother, suffered from post-partum depression and needed a night off with just her husband. The baby, named Gabriel, had his mother’s looks completely. Beautiful hazel eyes, corn blonde hair, and dimples as deep as the Grand Canyon. The only part of his father to be seen was his stern look the baby usually sported unless he was eating. David hummed a melody he had sung to his daughter when she was this age, watched as the hazel eyes blinked slower and slower until finally they dropped into sleep.  
    Once he was sure the baby was as deep into sleep as he could be, David slowly stood up from the rocking chair, feeling all of his fifty-eight years on this Earth, and walked over to the crib that his daughter had used years before. He laid down Gabriel into the crib, pulled the light sheet half way on top of him, and turned on the baby monitor. He watched Gabriel for a little while longer, thankful that he had finally been given a grandson. As he turned around to walk out of the room, he felt a slight breeze. He looked over to the window and saw that it was still cracked open from earlier when he was airing out the old nursery. David closed it and latched it before walking out of the room, leaving the door cracked open. He slowly made his way down the hall and down the stairs, checking the front and back doors and making sure they were locked as well as the windows.  
    He then climbed back up the stairs to his room, pausing at the portrait of his late wife Marie. They had been married for over thirty years before cervical cancer had taken her. She had been his angel before and after she died, and he missed her every day. He smiled and said his good nights like every night, and blew a kiss to her. He opened the door to his room and turned on the baby monitor in his room in case Gabriel woke up. He turned and looked towards his door, wondering if he should check on his grandson one last time. He shrugged and got into bed, he was sure Gabriel was fine and still asleep. He pulled the blankets up and closed his eyes, making a list of things to do tomorrow before he slowly fell asleep.  
    He never heard the creak of the door as someone came into his room and silently turned off the baby monitor…


	2. Chapter One

17 years later

       “So, what you’re saying is you caught the husband literally with his pants down?” Bright ivy green eyes widened at the case file on the desk. Alyzabeth Olson looked up at her partner James Hollaway, who was almost falling off his chair in laughter. “I sure did. Only, it wasn’t with his secretary like his wife suspected.” She frowned. “Well who was it with then?” James leaned in with a Cheshire cat smile. “The secretary’s twenty-one year old son.” Alyzabeth snorted. “Get out of here, no way.” James pointed at the file. “Look at the pictures, I took plenty.” He winked at her. She rolled her eyes. “You know, you are supposed to use your brain, not your dick.” James shrugged and leaned back in his chair as she went through the pictures.

      There, in black and white and blurred out private parts, was their clients husband and a young man who couldn’t pass for a day over twenty-one. However, the picture of his license said he was well over being legal. “Hey, I like what I like. And I like both of them.” Alyzabeth could see why. The younger man had amber honey brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair that fell into his eyes. At 5”10 and being lean, he looked like a breeze could pull him off course and as innocent as an angel. The husband was 6”2, bright blue eyes and ebony hair. He was well muscled and looked like he could crush the other man with one finger. The pictures of them together were pornographic even doing simple things together, much less while in the throes of passion.

      Alyzabeth brushed her burgundy red hair out of her eyes and closed the file. She sighed and rolled away her desk. “I guess it’s time to call the wife and confirm some of her suspicions.” James nodded and picked up the phone. “I’ll make the call and you can go grab lunch.” She grabbed her wallet and phone. “Same as usual?” “And add a blizzard, I think I’ll need it after this phone call.” Alyzabeth giggled. Their client was a thirty two year old devout Christian woman who almost didn’t hire them when she found out James was a “sinner and worker of the devil”, as she so said. However, they were the best in town and she agreed to keep her comments to herself while they followed her husband around.

      To say the least, the news that her “pure and Christian” husband was doing kinky sex acts and normal decent human behaviors with a younger man would be the end of the world to her. Which is exactly why James wanted to be the one to call her in and show her. Alyzabeth watched as he dialed the number. With his shoulder length brown hair and clear eyes, she could see why so many people wanted him. He was the usual stereotype of the "It boy" from high school that everyone wanted to be or have. However, only the males attracted him, so his lady followers were usually left with broken hearts once they realized they didn’t have the right equipment.

      Alyzabeth walked out of their office building and down the street to the parking lot where her black Ford Focus sat. As she unlocked it, her work phone went off. She sighed and sat down in the driver’s seat before finding her phone and answering it. “Emerald Private Investigation, this is Alyzabeth speaking.” She put the phone on speaker and down on the dash before starting the car and putting on her seatbelt as she listened to the potential client talk about how he needed his drug user son to be found. Again it seemed like with how he was talking. “How long has it been since he was last seen and has he done this before?” Alyzabeth drove down the streets of Plymouth Connecticut and pulled into the Dairy Queen parking lot. She turned the phone off speaker and put it up to her ear as she turned the car off and leaned back in her seat.

      “I’m sorry sir, but it seems like you already know where he is. If he doesn’t want to come with you, then you can’t make him. If he’s a danger to himself, you need to call the police.” She listened to the father rant and rave for a little bit. “Sir, I’m sorry but there is nothing we can do.” He ranted and raved and cussed a little more before hanging up. Alyzabeth sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair before checking her makeup in the rear view mirror. _Hopefully that’s the last we hear of him_. She hated when people called them expecting them to do their dirty work. She got out of her Focus and walked into Dairy Queen, loving the smell of chicken strips and ice cream that greeted her. She got into line and scrolled through her Facebook and emails, sending the work emails to James to look through back at the office.

     Alyzabeth smiled at the cashier working, only just stopping herself from rolling her eyes when she saw it was her brothers best friend who had a crush on her. Jake grinned back at her and winked. “What is a luscious thing like you doing here?” “Trying to get something to eat, but now I’m too nauseous. Just order James’ usual and two medium Oreo Blizzards.” Jake put in the orders and leaned forward. “Anything else sweet thing?” “Only a piece of advice.” Jake perked up. “And what is that?” “Two words. Breath. Mints.” Instead of being discouraged, Jake looked excited. “You got it baby. Any special requests for when we kiss?” Alyzabeth just rolled her eyes. “Just take my card so I can pay for my food.” Jake shrugged and swiped her card. “One of these days you’re going to want me back.”

    Alyzabeth could hear the jealous whispering of high school girls behind her. Jake Willows was the star of the local high school, winning all of the games of any sport he played and definitely looked the part. White blonde shaggy hair, green eyes and built just muscled enough to be sturdy without being built like a truck. Every girl in high school wanted him, but everyone knew for some reason he was stuck on Alyzabeth. The age difference wasn’t anything too bad, he had recently turned 18 and she was 23, but Alyzabeth still turned him down every chance he tried. She rolled her eyes at the whispering and grabbed her card to wait off to the side for her food. “James so owes me.” She said beneath her breath.

    Alyzabeth was deep into a heated text to her brother George when a hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped and grabbed her heart as she turned around. An older man was behind her, around forty or so. He was just slightly taller than her 5”4, and had the look of a gentleman with his suit and tie and carefully combed hair. “I’m terribly sorry ma’am for startling you. Are you alright?” “I’m alright. Just gave me a little of a scare.” She laughed it off and felt her breathing slow down. The man smiled. “Well that certainly wasn’t my intention I assure you. I just wanted to get your attention.” “Well, you have gotten it, I will tell you that.” The man held his hand out to shake. “My name is Albert Tart, and I am on behalf of my employer. You see, he’s been looking into your business for a case of his for a while, and when I saw you here on my weekly trip for a blizzard I knew I had to stop and talk to you.”

    Alyzabeth internally grimaced as she shook his hand. _Please let this be an actual case._ “Well, I am on my lunch break, but if you want to take a seat while I wait on my food I can hear you out for your employer and see if this is indeed something me and my partner can take on.” Albert smiled. “Absolutely.” He spread his arm out to the booths surrounding them. “After you, ma’am.” She picked a booth near a window and sat down with her back facing the window and he sat across from her. His face suddenly turned serious. “I cannot tell you all the details, because if word gets out too soon my employer is scared that the person we need will flee. But this is a case that not even the police have been able to figure out, and while the results are more than likely not what we want, my employer is desperate to find out the answers they need.”

    _Consider my interest peaked_. Alyzabeth thought. She looked at Albert and grimaced. “You said that the police haven’t been able to figure it out. Why is your employer so certain that Emerald Private Investigations can do it?” Albert leaned in slightly. “Because you don’t have a stake in this case. My employer, and I for that matter, have a suspicion that the police don’t want to be really involved in this case for personal reasons. And so, the case has sadly gone cold. But you can go through the evidence and find the person we need.” Alyzabeth looked down at the table, drumming her fingers silently. “I see…” She trailed off, accepting her food from Jake and giving a half grimace half smile to him. He tipped his cap and silently left, leaving her thankful he didn’t stop to chat. She turned back to Albert.

    “I’ll have to talk it over with my partner before I decide any further. If you want, you can leave me a number to contact you or your employer at and when we have reached an answer I’ll give you a call to discuss the case more in detail.” Albert smiled. “That is all we are asking, but I do hope you decide to take this case.” He handed her a glossy card with only his name and number in dark purple fancy font. “Please do give us an answer soon, time is of the essence with my employer.” Alyzabeth put the card in her phone case wallet and stood, Albert following suit. She put her hand out to shake. “We will be in touch within the week, I assure you.” Albert shook her hand and gracefully took his leave. She watched him walk into a fancy black car, and shook her head a little. _What have I gotten us into?_ She wondered as she picked up her food and made her way to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I just had to get this out tonight.

For the next three days, Alyzabeth and James went back and forth about taking the case. Every time they thought they had made a decision another factor would pop up. The secrecy, the evidence or lack there of, the fact that it was a cold case, and the fact that the police couldn’t or wouldn’t want to solve it weighed heavily. Alyzabeth groaned out loud and rolled back in her chair. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. “I _know_ this is a big deal James. But I also don’t want to die over a case!” James sighed heavily and rolled closer to her, making her look at him. “Would I let you let us take a case if I thought we could die?” She just arched her eyebrow. “How about the case two years ago that led into gunfire and a broken leg for you?” He winced

          “That was _one time_ and I got bad information from a contact, I admit. But c’mon, this can make us!” Alyzabeth sighed and closed her eyes, before holding out her hand. “Give me the card.” James squealed. “But if we end up in the line of gunfire again I’m taking your half of the money.” He shrugged. She was handed the card, and pulled out her J7, rolling her shoulders before dialing the number and putting the phone to her ear.      

          _Ring… Ring… Ring… “_ Hello, Albert Tart speaking.” “Hello Albert, this is Alyzabeth, we talked a couple days ago?” “Ah, yes ma’am. We’ve been expecting your call.” “Well, my partner and I have talked it over and we decided to accept the case and was wondering when would be a good time to talk to your employer.” She heard gentle mumbling on the other end for a few moments. “My employer said tomorrow at 8 a.m. if you could so meet. This is of utter importance.” Alyzabeth arched her eyebrow at James, who nodded eagerly looking excited. “That would be acceptable for us. Where would we meet them?” “At the place of residence, 16 Great Pyre Way.” Alyzabeth widened her eyes. That was in a town a few minutes away, and in a pricey neighborhood. “We will be there. Looking forward to talking to you and employer.” “Like Miss Olson. Good day.” “Good day.”

          James was practically vibrating in his seat he was so excited. “We are going to be so rich _and_ famous!” Alyzabeth groaned and leaned her head back again. “I can already tell I will regret this on so many levels.” James just laughed. “You said that about opening a business with me.” She lifted her head up just enough to look him deal in the eyes with an defeated look on her face. “Exactly.” James fell out of his chair laughing.

          The next day, too early for Alyzabeth’s taste, her and James were in his Chevy truck on the road to go meet with this mysterious employer. James sang along with the radio, tapping his fingers on the wheel while Alyzabeth nursed her Whole Donuts coffee. As they grew closer, he turned down the radio. “I wonder who the employer is going to be. Maybe someone famous” Alyzabeth snorted. “I doubt it.” He pouted. “Don’t wreck my daydreams Aly.” She laughed, but it stopped suddenly when they pulled into a long driveway gated by beautiful tall trees. After about half a mile, they pulled into the circular driveway of a breathtaking house. Two stories, most of the house being a tan wood but two walls being stones. Lots of window, a couple balconies, and the most beautiful porch setting Alyzabeth had ever seen.

          James shut off his truck and they just sat in awe for a few minutes until the front doors open to show Albert, his arm raised in greeting. “Shit, let’s go.” They climbed out of the truck and walked to the doors, suddenly nervous. Albert smiled as they walked up and opened the door wider for them. “Miss Olson, pleasure to see you again. And this must be Mr. Hollway.” James gulped. “It is. Pleasure to meet you, sir.” Albert laughed. “Please, Albert is fine. Now if you will follow the hallway down to the end, my employer is waiting on you. I will be in shortly with documents and refreshments.” He closed the door and walked away without waiting for an answer.

          Alyzabeth and James looked at each other and started down the long hallway. On both sides were dozens of portraits, family members they assumed. Most had dust on the frames on them, all besides two that were in the middle of the hallway. On one side, a portrait of a beautiful lady. The title of it was _Marie_ and the frames gleamed with a fresh cleaning. On the other side, a picture of a baby boy in a hospital nursery bed. It was obliviously a picture from a camera enlarged and made into high definition. The baby was sleeping, clearly a newborn, with a hospital bracelet around his ankle. The frame was again gleaming with a fresh cleaning and the title of this portrait was _Gabriel._

          The name made a faint recollection in the back of Alyzabeth’s mind, but before she could think further they arrived at a seating room where an elderly man sat in a chair by the window. He was looking at a photo album in his lap, a stern and slightly sorrowful look upon his face. As they entered the room, he looked up and a slight smile came upon his face. “Welcome. Do come in and sit down,” He gestured to some chairs in front of him. “Do forgive me if I do not stand to greet you, my legs are not what they used to be and neither is my health.” Alyzabeth sat down in the chair nearest to him while James sat a little further away. “Not a problem sir. Please, stay sitting.” James nodded. “Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr.….” “Russell. But please, call me David.” Alyzabeth realized why the name _Gabriel_ had stirred some memories in her mind. The look must have shown on her face, for David smiled at her. “You remember, don’t you?” James looked at them with a lost look on his face. “Of course. My uncle talked about the case for years…” She turned to James. “About 17 years ago, a baby just disappeared from his grandfather’s house. Just gone in the middle of the night. No clues. No evidence. Nothing.”

          James looked deep in thought. “Nothing? At all?” David shook his head. “Nothing. Alyzabeth’s uncle was a private investigator the police hired to try and help, but of course they said there was nothing to help find him.” David looked down at the album in his lap, which they could now see was full of Gabriel’s pictures. “I never thought that they tried their best to find him. A week old baby, just gone. Defenseless. Away from his family. And they did practically _nothing!”_   David’s tone turned snarling for a moment, before it softened again. “In three months he would be- will be – seventeen.” Alyzabeth bit her lip. “And what does that have to do with us?” James asked, leaning forward. David leaned forward as well as far as he could. “I want you to find my grandson, find out what happened that night when he was stolen away from me, and either find me my grandson or find me _who killed him….”_


End file.
